One Wing in the FireAre You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not
by AcesOfSpade
Summary: Castiel catches Dean singing while doing research. At first, Dean is flustered, but a stupid idea on how to show his feelings leads to a duet right there in the library, of half a song.


Dean was alone in the Bunker, or so he assumed. He was sitting in the library, quietly singing to himself as he researched. The song wasn't his typical genre, but it hit close to home, so he's latched onto it early on.

"_Daddy's been a back-row baptist, with his share of front row sin. His Saturday night still on his breath Sunday when he walks in._" he sang softly as he read up on Enochian.

Little to Dean's knowledge, Castiel was in the far corner, out of Dean's sight. He listened to the oldest Winchester, admiring his vocal talents.

"_He's never lead the Benediction, he's never sang in the choir. But he's an Angel with no halo, and one wing in the fire._" Dean let his mind wander for a few seconds. He wondered how Cas would feel if one of his wings ended up in a fire. He'd imagine it would hurt.

Castiel winced slightly, his wings instinctively wrapping around him. '_A wing in the fire?_' he thought, '_Does Dean know that hurts?_'

"_Mama lives by the Bible, the Bible lives by her bed. And she's lied alone in bed so many nights, with scriptures in her head._" he went on. Whenever he sang the lines about the mother, he had to keep from clenching his fists. He still missed his mother, 32 years later. It always hurt when someone mentioned her or talked about mothers in general.

Castiel tilted his head. This was clearly not a song written by the Winchester, but he seemed emotionally connected to it. Is that what humans did? Emotionally connect with music?

"_Praying, Good Lord, just be with him. I know his faith is tired, but he's an Angel with no halo, and one wing in the fire._" Dean was getting emotional by this point. His voice was cracking slightly, his apple green eyes soft and full of sorrow.

Castiel could feel Dean's sadness. It was hard not to, it was coming off in choppy waves, like low tide. He wanted to comfort him, but he knew stepping out now would cause him to shut down.

"_And I know he lives just a little left of living right, and he's come close to going way too far a few times. But I'd trade a thousand prayers if just one prayer would come true, Lord please believe in him like I believe in you._" Alright, Dean never really believed in God, but _did_ believe in something Heavenly. He believed in Castiel, the trenchcoated, baby-faced Angel he'd befriended. He believed in him more than he believed in himself, which wasn't a good comparison, because he didn't believe in himself.

Finally, Castiel could tell that, despite them not being Dean's, they were coming from his heart. Metaphorically, that is. No words could actually come from your heart, as it is a muscle. The words came from your brain. But, in a human sense, the words were coming from Dean's heart.

"_Daddy's always been there for me, from tee ball to touchdowns. Fixed my car and fixed my heart when they've been broken down. I know he calls for more forgiveness than most folks do require, but he's an Angel with no halo, and one wing in the fire._" Dean had put down his book long ago, more focused on his quiet singing. He had folded his arms on the table, resting his chin atop his forearms. His eyes had slipped closed and he was singing blindly to himself.

Castiel had turned to properly face Dean instead of the bookshelf. He had slipped into a more relaxed position, but the Angel could tell a single tear slip down his stubbled cheek. He very much wanted to go and cheer him up, but he could not.

"_And I know he lives just a little left of living right, and he's come close to going way too far a few times. But I'd trade a thousand prayers if just one prayer would come true, Lord please believe in him like I believe in you._" Dean was almost done singing now, but he forced himself to keep singing through his cracking voice.

Castiel sat on the floor, cross-legged until Dean was done. He would never admit, but Dean's singing voice was mesmerizing. He wondered what it would sound like if he were singing an upbeat song instead of this.

"_Well I just can't imagine what Heaven might be like if me and Mama make it without Daddy by our side. Lord could you remember, when it's time to call us higher, that he's an Angel with no halo, and one wing in the fire._" Dean finished off the song and opened his eyes slowly, raising his chin from his arms. He stretched his arms over his head and went back to reading like nothing had happened.

Castiel finally stood and walked over to Dean, silently sitting next to him. He sat in silence as Dean read, never alerting the hunter to his presence. He peered at what he was reading with an inner chuckle. Enochian. A language humans could not speak, but read and write. He observed for a good ten minutes before speaking up.

"That was beautiful." the Angel said simply.

Dean's head shot up from his book. "You.. you heard that?" he muttered in shock. He thought he'd been alone! He only sang alone, never in front of anyone. He buried his head in his arms in a rare act of embarrassment.

Castiel placed a soft hand on Dean's arm. "You do not have to be embarrassed. Your voice is beautiful." he said quietly.

Dean hid the blush creeping up his neck. "You serious? Because I suck. Big time."

Castiel nodded. "I would lie about such a thing. Your self-esteem needs a good boost. Your voice is clear and crisp as an Angel's." he admitted. He always knew how to make Dean ever give a half a smile, as displayed now. The right corner of his lip raised in a half smile, green eyes glittering.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean muttered gratefully. He liked someone telling him he was good at something he sucked at. It made him think he could actually do something besides hurt and kill. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, you said Angels could sing, right? What about you?" he asked, smile growing wider.

Cas sighed. "Of course I can, Dean. Why do you ask?" he feared Dean would mock him for it. An Angel with such a deep voice singing soprano wasn't the most _normal_ thing in the world.

"I'd like to suggest a duet." Dean grinned. He had the perfect song, another one he'd become attached to outside of his preferred genre. He'd have to get Cas sheet music. He guessed Angels could sight-sing.

Cas' eyes widened ever-so-slightly. Was Dean sure he wanted that? Cas only knew Angelic hymns, but luckily, all Angels could sight-sing pretty well. He wondered what Dean had in mind.

Dean's smile turned into a smirk. "Just let me go grab some sheet music." he told Cas, darting off to the printer Sam had set up to print from his computer. He printed off the lyrics for the song he was thinking of, smirking the entire time.

Once Dean returned, the sheet music was placed in Cas' hands and Dean was straightening himself up in a proper singing stance. He was purposely taking the male parts, and had generously highlighted Cas' parts for him.

"_We were sittin' up there on your Momma's roof, talkin' 'bout everything under the moon. With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume, all I could think of was my next move. Oh but you were so shy, and so was I. Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe when you smiled and said to me,_" Dean began, an ulterior motive running through his mind. He wasn't going to get all the way through this song, oh no. He was stopping at a certain point.

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not? __Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot, but you're 'bout to miss your shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?_" Their voices blended perfectly together, creating a harmony Thompson Squared would be envious of. Dean's eyes sparkled with a kind of.. mischief. He stepped forward and kissed Cas. It was a nice, soft kiss, nothing passionate. Cas eagerly reciprocated the kiss. It didn't last very long, Dean pulling away out of nervousness. His nerves were calmed when Cas leaned in to kiss the Hunter again. This kiss was more passionate, much longer than the first.

Once they broke away, Dean finished up what he wanted to sing. "_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had, except for that long one after that._" he finished with a soft smile, one he reserved only for Cas. "I guess what this was a veil for was this: Cas, I really, really like you. Wanna make something crazy out of us?" he asked, eyes pointed at his feet.

Cas approached Dean and placed his hand on Dean's wrist in an intimate gesture. "I would very much like that." he said sincerely. Dean's gaze lifted from his feet and fixed on to Cas. A smile flickered across his face, lighting up his green eyes.

Cas took initiative again. He leaned up to place another kiss on Dean's lips, soft as the one Dean had given him.


End file.
